This invention relates to certain novel dialkyl amino ethyl amides, their amine salts and their use in retarding the ripening of picked fruits, vegetables and other merchantable materials of plant origin.
In the transport of freshly picked unripe fruits, vegetables and other merchandise of a plant nature from their place of origin and during the storage of such merchandise prior to its sale to the consumer, the natural ripening or maturation of the fruit, or vegetable (i.e., the further physiological activity of the tissues) must be controlled and minimized. For example, the distances and time involved in transportation of fruit produced renders it necessary to pick the fruit in unripe condition with the hope that the ripening process can be controlled until the fruit is ready for display or delivery at the consumer point of acceptance. A source of economic loss to the fruit and vegetable grower arises from the necessity of having to pick certain fruits and vegetables such as citrus fruits, bananas, peppers, and the like while they are still green. They are picked in this condition so that they may reach the consumer before over-ripening occurs. Since these fruits and vegetables must thus be harvested before the maximum weight gain occurs, there is considerable economic loss to the grower. It should also be noted that fruits and vegetables picked before they are completely ripe lose palatability.
Control of ripening is usually achieved by means of refrigeration which lowers the general level of metabolism of the plant or vegetable. In addition, it is common practice to provide adequate ventilation in the environment in which the material is stored. However, such procedures often do not delay the ripening long enough causing loss of merchantable fruit, especially when unforeseen transportation delays are encountered. An embodiment of this invention provides a process which delays the ripening of fruits and vegetables so that they may be picked and shipped at a later stage of ripening, and also to retard the sprouting of tubers while in storage.